Journey to the unknown: Sequel to Twins
by MIgirl923
Summary: This is Cam, Nick, Jace, and Sam's journey to California to meet Daniel. A new problem arises not in the form of a villain, but in the form of each other. Old "loves" return. Will Sam and Cam's relationship last?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO HELLO! I'm back! I'm so happy to be writing the sequel! So I suggest you read the first one Twins first!**

**Disclaimer**

**Sam: MIgirl923 does not own PJ or TMI. She owns her characters only and all songs go to their artists.**

**SamPOV**

We arrived at the terminal at around 11 o'clock with a storm raging outside. A voice over the intercom announced, "All flights departing will be delayed until tomorrow morning." I sighed loudly turning to my brother dramatically.

"Looks like we will be here over night." I sighed

My name is Sam Jackson/Herondale and I am the daughter of Poseidon and Celine Herondale. My twin brother, Jace, and I have been separated nearly our whole lives.

"It's okay Sam, you should call Percy and let him know though." My best friend replied.

Percy adopted me when I was around 12 years old. My best friend Nick has stood by me since the beginning of my known memories. So in other words, since we were five.

"I will go get us two rooms. Sam and I will share one and Jace and Nick the other." Cam said. **(AN some airports do have these, I actually had to sleep in one)**

Cam. He is the whole reason we are here. He invited us to go back to California with him. I love him to hades and back but did he really think Jace would agree to this?

"Knock yourself out I'm going to call Clary." Jace said and walked away, phone to his ear. I gestured to Nick's phone but he shook his head sadly and walked away before I could question him. I shrugged and dialed Percy's number as Cam walked to the lady at the desk.

Percy- _italics _Sam- underlined

_Ring ring._

_Hello?_

Hey

_Oh hey, shouldn't you be on the plane?_

Ya but because of the storm, we can't leave until morning.

_Oh that sucks, well be safe. You know how it is with Poseidon kids flying._

I know, I will probably just sleep-

_NO! That's what he would want you to do. He is probably trying to demeanor you from flying with the storm._

…Percy, you realize it's a hurricane right? A small one but still…

_Oh, well I will talk to dad then. Be safe! Love you_

Love you too, I will call you when I get there.

_Click_

I shook my head at the phone and put it back in my pocket. Cam walked up to me, Jace and Nick following.

"I got the rooms so let's head over there." We nodded in agreement and made our way to the elevator.

_**Time skip wah!**_

Cam sat down next to me in nothing but sweatpants with me in gym shorts and a tank top. I lied down on the bed with my hands covering my eyes.

"Why does this have to happen now." I groaned

"What do you mean?" he asked lying next to me, propping himself up with his elbow.

"The storm of course." I sighed in exasperation.

"Well, on the bright side, you get to lay here with me." He grinned cheekily.

I chuckled pulling the covers over me and he followed suite. I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Good night, I love you." I yawned

"I love you too." He said pulling me closer.

_**Time skip wah!**_

We sat at the terminal once again waiting for the plane to be called. Jace was texting Clary and Nick was being Anti-Social. Cam was thinking about something and I didn't want to push it.

**(AN again, for this song, the lyrics are their thoughts pretty much.)**

Sam- _italics _Cam- **bold **Both- _**bold italics**_

_Don't know much about your life_

**Don't know much about your world**

**But don't want to be alone tonight**

_On this planet they call Earth_

**You don't know about my past**

_And I don't have a future figured out_

_And maybe this is going too fast_

**And maybe it's not meant to last**

_**But what do you say to taking chances?**_

_**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**_

_**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**_

_**Or hand to hold, or hell to pay**_

_**What do you say, what do you say?**_

_I just want to start again_

_Maybe you could show me how to try_

**Maybe you could take me in**

**Somewhere underneath your skin **

_**What do you say to taking chances?**_

_**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**_

_**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**_

_**Or hand to hold, or hell to pay**_

_**What do you say, what do you say?**_

**And I had my heart beating down**

**But I always come back for more, yeah**

**There's nothing like love to pull you up**

**When you're lying down on the floor there**

_So talk to me, talk to me like lovers do_

_Yeah walk with me, walk with me like lovers do, like lovers do_

_**What do you say to taking chances?**_

_**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**_

_**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**_

_**Or hand to hold, or hell to pay**_

_**What do you say, what do you say?**_

_Don't know much about your life_

**Don't know much about your world**

"Flight 875 is about to depart to San Diego, California"

We all got up and made our way to the gate. We handed the flight attendant our tickets and began to board the plane. Cam grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I looked up and gave him a quick kiss before settling down in my seat. _This is gonna be a long flight._

**Wow! Thanks to my beta Mad-hatter-15 for well, being my beta! And to all of you guys!**

**Song used**

**Taking Chances- Celine Dion**

**Hearts full of love to all!**


	2. Arriving

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My grandfather passed away and it has been extremely hard on me and my family. So here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**CamPOV**

The plane landed with a screech. I looked out the window and sighed. _It's now or never. _I stood up and held my hand out for Sam to take. She smiled at me and took my extended hand. We made our way to the baggage claim listening to Jace complain how tired he is.

"It's called jet lag Jace. You will get used to the new time zone." I said looking at him. He just grumbled and waved me off. Our bags came around and I grabbed min and Sam's. She gave me a look.

"Sam, I'm going to be a gentleman and take your bag." I smiled

She huffed and walked towards Nick. Nick had gotten his bag but was looking down sullenly. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. I approached them and gave Nick a small smile. I grabbed her hand and led them towards the pickup area. I saw the one thing I didn't want to. I saw the blonde, almost white, hair of my brother. Standing at about 6 feet tall, his green eyes bore into mine his frown set. Sighing I brought them over to him.

"Well hello Cameron. It's so nice to see you again." He smiled

"I wish I could say the same." I scoffed. A look of hurt passed in his eyes but he quickly refocused his attention to something else.

"Who are they?" he asked

"This here is my girlfriend Sam Jackson/ Herondale." I said

"Why the slash?" he asked

"My actual last name is Herondale but I was adopted by the Jacksons." Sam smiled

"This is her twin brother-"

"Jace Herondale I know him." He cut me off

"And this is Nick, Sam's best friend. Son of Athena."

"Ah yes I heard about you all. You fought Sebastian. I apologize for not joining the fight but I had other matters here. There was a huge demon out brake, bigger than normal."

"Well you do live near the gates of hell." Sam remarked.

"What's your name anyways?" Jace asked

"Daniel. Daniel Grigori."

_**Time skip WAHH!**_

**Sam POV**

The others fell asleep in the car while I pulled out my phone. The car was silent besides the soft music from the radio. Daniel wouldn't say a word and focused on driving to the institute in San Francisco. Why we flew into San Diego I will never know. Cam had mumbled about tickets and availability. I clicked on Percy's number and put the phone to my ear.

_Ring Ring_

_Hello?_

Hey Percy I landed.

_Awesome. I bet you aren't at the airport anymore_

You know me all too well.

_Well I'm glad Zeus didn't knock you outta the sky. He chuckled_

Of course not. Well I will talk to you later.

_K bye! Love ya!_

Love you too bye

_Click_

"Who was that?" I looked up to see Daniel had spoken

"Oh, it was my brother Percy. I was supposed to call him when we landed because Poseidon kids don't do well flying because-"

"Of Zeus, ya I know about your kind." He said

"What do you mean?"

"I have studied the half-bloods a lot. Maybe you can help me."

"Sure."

_**Time skip WAHHH!**_

**CamPOV**

I woke up as we pulled into the drive way. We exited the car and pulled the bags out of the trunk. Daniel came over to me and whispered, "Your girlfriend is very… interesting isn't she?" he asked

Anger flared in me. _No I can't think about what he did. _I stormed into the institute and put my head phones. I busted into the gym and ripped my shirt off and pressed play and I began punching.

_Hush, just stop_

_There's nothing you can do or say, baby_

_I've had enough_

_I'm not your property as from today, baby_

_You might think that I won't make it on my own_

_But now I'm stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

_I am stronger_

_Than I ever thought that I could be, baby_

_I used to go with the flow_

_Didn't really care 'bout me_

_You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong_

_'Cause now I'm stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

_I am stronger_

_Come on now_

_Oh, yeah_

_Here I go on my own_

_I don't need nobody, better off alone_

_Here I go on my own, now_

_I don't need nobody, not anybody_

_Here I go_

_Alright_

_Here I go_

_Stronger than yesterday_

_It's nothing but my way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

_I am stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

_Now I am stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more, no more_

_I am stronger  
_ I wiped the sweat off my forehead and sighed. _This is going to be a long trip._ I walked to where my room was to find my stuff already there. I sighed again and fell onto the bed.

_**Earlier…**_

**SamPOV**

Cam stormed into the house leaving Daniel with a confused look on his face. I got my luggage and Cam's and followed Daniel inside.

"I'm sure you're all tired from the flight still. I will show you to your rooms and you can get some rest." He smiled politely.

Our rooms were in one hallway. Jace and I's rooms were next to each other while Nicks was across from Jace's and Cam's mine.

"Meet me out front tomorrow before breakfest and I will show you guys around." Daniel smiled

I sighed and placed my bag on the floor rubbing my eyes. _I will put everything away later. _I plopped onto the bed and drifted into a well needed sleep.

**There we go!**

**Song used:**

**Stronger Glee version**

**R.I.P Cory Monteith!**


	3. Poor Nick

**Here we go guys WOOHOO quick update! This is what happens when you FINALLY get free time! Also I wanted to explain something. A friend of mine called Sam "Mary Sue" Now for those who don't know what that means, it's that someone is just kind of overpowering of everyone else and blah blah blah. Now I explained this to my friend that Sam isn't and neither is Jace for this reason: Their godly blood somewhat overpowers ones of a Shadowhunter. And I made it so Shadowhunters and Half-bloods have the same enemy but call it the same thing. The only thing extra is the runes but that's not the point. They are both virtually the same as the others. They don't have the rune powers that Clary has so that isn't really an issue. If any of you think they are please tell me and I will try to fix it.**

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**SamPOV**

I woke up way earlier then I normally do. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I looked to my right at my alarm clock and sighed as it read _5:30 AM. _I shook my head and stood up from my bed. _Might as well put stuff away. _I unloaded my suitcase into the drawers in my room. I finally got a chance to look around the room. It was pale blue unlike the white walls of my room at the institute and it lacked the posters and pictures. Thinking of the institute my chest tighten. I missed everyone in all honesty. September was nearing I noticed as I looked at my phone. I couldn't believe it was already August. It seemed like yesterday I turned 17. I smiled at thought of Jace's arrogance when we first met. I sound blared and I jumped. I sighed in relief when I noticed it was the alarm clock. I quickly threw on jeans and a t-shirt and jogged down the stairs. I peered down the first hallway to see if I could find the dining hall.

"Looking for something?" I jumped and quickly spun around.

"Oh, it's you." I sighed

"Well I do live here." Daniel said.

"Right." I said. We stood there awkwardly as we waited for the others. Cam came down the stairs and shot a glare at Daniel before wrapping his arm around my waist.

"What're you guys doing just standing here?" Cam asked harshly

"Well if you didn't storm off yesterday, you would know that I am showing our guests around the house." Daniel said calmly.

Cam glared at him and was going to reply but was interrupted by Jace and Nick racing down the stairs.

"Ha you little half-blood I beat you!" Jace laughed

"You're one too." Nick retorted

"Yes but I'm also part Shadowhunter." Jace grinned

"That helps at nothing Jace, we may have runes but you and I both know our godly blood over-rules it. If we have kids with a shadowhunter they will be a shadowhunter other than that then there is nothing different." I smiled smugly.

"Well, now that everyone is here, I will show you around." Daniel smiled amused as Jace glared at me. We followed in silence as Daniel guided us through his institute. I barely paid attention though. I was too busy studying Cam. He has been acting strangely since we got here. My attention returned to Daniel as I smelt sea water. I smiled broadly as we went outside. The sun was still rising which gave the water a shimmering tint to it. I breathed in deeply as I smelt the salty water emanating from the ocean. It made me feel at home. I looked at Jace to see he felt the same by the smile on his face. We returned inside and saw that Nick was drifting behind.

"You guys go on ahead, I need to talk to Nick about something." I said. They nodded and Cam gave me one last look before following. I approached Nick, grabbed his hand, and led him to my room.

"Sit." I commanded when we got there. He obliged quietly.

"What's wrong?" I asked kneeling in front of him.

"It's…" Nick started but stopped and sighed.

"What is it Nick. I can't help you unless you tell me." I said.

"Jess broke up with me." He said softly. "She said that it wasn't working, that I didn't care about her and that she didn't even like me. She was just using me to make another guy jealous." He sobbed. I pulled him into my arms and sang softly.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Nick finally stopped cry but still held me tight. I gripped him back just as tightly.

"It's going to be okay Nick, I promise." I whispered.

**CamPOV**

I watched as Nick held Sam in his arms and felt anger fill me. _No. Not again. _I thought as I stormed down stairs. A few minutes later Nick and Sam came down stairs with her arm around his waist and a sad look in his eyes. After a silent breakfast I pulled Sam into the gym.

"Why were you holding Nick like that?" I asked sharply

"When?" she asked

"In your room and before breakfast." I said

"I was comforting my best friend!" she said angrily

"And whys that?" I asked skeptically

"Jess broke up with him!" She yelled. I didn't reply and just stared at her. She gave me an angry look but before she could say anything Daniel came in.

"Hey guys am I interrupting anything?" he asked

"No." Sam said

"Well, do you guys want to go to my friend Alice's karaoke bar?"

"Sure, we'll go." Sam said.

"Cool." He replied smiling. She turned to me.

"We will talk later." She said sharply and stormed out.

**WOAH! Cam is going psycho or something! Well lots will happen in the next chapter and possibly a duet between Jace and Sam!**

**Song:**

**Fix You by Coldplay**

**Special thanks to my Beta: Mads-hatter-15!**


End file.
